Love In All The Wrong Places
by xCarriedAway
Summary: Everyone at Hollywood Arts are falling head over heels...in love of course! Since Beck, and Jade are officially broken up, they are both are looking for love. Maybe the love they were looking for were right infront of them. BeckxTori, JadexAndre, RobbiexCat


_Hey everyone! This is my first ever story on my new account. My old account was ThatOneAnimeFan; I couldn't remember the password, so I decided to make a new one. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy my story and I apologize for the grammical errors, and whatnot._

_R& R _

_~. xCarried Away_

Tori sat on her couch, flipping through the TV channels. She sighed softly, rubbing her forehead. She couldn't stop thinking about Beck's last visit. Yeah she knew Beck and Jade were officially over, but it still bugged her. Beck had tried kissing her, probably even more than that. She groaned, putting her head in the pillow, and screaming. "Yeah, that felt good….real good." She said, pushing up her glasses. She smiled, and turned to MTV's channel.

Trina came downstairs, a bowl in her hands. She gave Tori a look, smiled, and then went to the table, sitting her bowl down. "What's that?" Tori asked, disgusted. "Its ketchup, it makes your face soft, duh Tori." Trina replied, and plunged her face into the ketchup bowl. Tori made a face, and gagged a little. '_That's disgusting.' _She thought, getting up. She walked past Trina and her gag-worthy ketchup bowl, and to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, grabbing a soda and closing the door.

Suddenly, the door bell rung, and Tori rolled her eyes in annoyance. She stalked over to the door angrily, not caring who it was or what their intention was. "What do you want!" She yelled, and an apologetic look came over her face, as she realized who it was. Andre stepped inside the house a bit, and raised his hands as if surrendering. "Well little miss sunshine ain't sunny no more, hunh?" Andre pretended to be hurt. "I'm sorry Andre; I'm just really stressed out." Tori sighed, and hugged him gently.

"Is that ketchup?" He asked, closing the door, and chuckling softly. "Trina says it makes your face soft." Tori explained, sitting down on the couch Indian-style. Andre took a seat next to her, staring at Trina. "It looks so nasty, but I wonder how it feels." Tori looked at him, and made a face. "Andre…can I tell you something? You have to promise me you won't tell anyone." Tori asked, fidgeting a little. "What about Beck, and everybody else?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow. "No…Beck is kind of included in it...and well the rest, they just don't need to know..." Tori trailed off, running her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know…my grandma told me it was bad to keep secrets from people." Andre said, looking at Tori. "Andre! Just don't tell them, ok?" Tori looked at him, hoping she could trust him with what happened to her and Beck. "Fine, I won't tell them...but you know you will soon enough." He said, putting an arm around Tori, as a friendly gesture. "You know the time…I had to perform a song for the Platinum Music Awards?" Tori asked, trying to keep calm, she didn't just want to cut to the chase. She might freak him out, or even worse he might tell Jade.

"Yeah I do…why?" Andre asked, lifting his eyebrow again. Tori took a breath, and let it out slowly. "The night before Mason told me I was off the show…Beck came and talked to me." Tori looked at Andre, seeing if he would ask any questions. Noticing, that he wouldn't, she continued slowly. "He came over and he guessed that I wasn't acting that way I was on purpose, and he asked me about it…then he kissed me." Tori waited for something, anything, even a slap in her face, since she remembered Trina was not too far from them, probably eaves-drop-

"WHAT!" Both Andre, and Trina said in unison, and she knew neither of them would believe her.

_I'm going to stop it right here for now…suck ending? I know…ha-ha I am not that good with cliff-hangers, which I tried/ATTEMPTED to do. So don't judge me if the ending wasn't what you thought, but I should be updating in about a couple of hours or days. R & R and give good criticism. _

_xoxo, Carried Away_


End file.
